The present invention relates to computers, computer peripherals, computer related devices, and other devices that may benefit from a quick and efficient method and/or system for connection to other like or different devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for connecting computers and/or computer peripherals to other computers and/or computer peripherals using a universal computer cable having quick connectors and interchangeable ends, and a universal cabling system and method of using the connectors to connect computers, computer peripherals, computer related devices and other devices together. One such computer peripheral is a flash memory storage device.
The fields of computers, computer peripherals, and computer related devices are rapidly expanding. All of these devices must be connected to one another to communicate. This has caused a problem in the art due to the large number of conventional connector types and cable lengths, which are currently used. Many of these devices currently use universal serial bus (USB) or Firewire® computer architecture.
The USB architecture uses a four wire cable, or whatever the current USB specification calls for, usually in six, ten, or fifteen foot lengths, having seven different configurations possible on one end of the cable, and three different configurations possible on the other end of the cable, making possible many different configurations in each of the three popular lengths. Current USB Standards do not permit a cable length greater than fifteen feet without a repeater.
Five different types of plugs (male) or receptacles (female) are used on the ends of the USB cables to form these configurations. These are a USB A Male, USB B Male, MiniUSB A Male and MiniUSB B Male plugs, as well as a USB A Female receptacle. Any one of these plugs or receptacles may be found on either end of a USB cable. The only limitation on the possible combinations is that an A Male USB plug is not used with a MiniUSB A Male plug, and a MiniUSB B Male plug is not used with a USB B Male plug.
Firewire® computer architecture uses a four or six wire cable, or whatever the current Firewire® specification calls for, usually in the same lengths as a USB cable, and having a six pin Firewire® computer connector on one or both ends of a Firewire® cable, and a four pin audio-visual connector, which also may be on one, or both, ends of a Firewire® cable, thus providing additional cable configurations.
The large number of cable configurations causes problems in the art for the computer and/or peripheral, or device manufacturer, the wholesaler, the retailer, and the user, all of whom are put to the expense of manufacturing and/or stocking and/or selling and/or buying and/or using a bewildering array of cables to connect computers and/or computer peripherals to other computers and/or computer peripherals or devices. Thus, those skilled in the art have begun to search for an easier and less costly way to accomplish these connections.
Flash memory is well known and is utilized in various portable storage devices for transferring and storing computer files and programs. A typical flash memory device has a housing including an integral connector for connecting to a USB port on a computer. When plugged into a USB port, the computer's operating system recognizes the flash memory device as a removable drive and allows data to be retrieved from and written to the flash memory drive.
It is desirable to provide a flash memory drive that can accommodate a variety of interface connections and/or configurations to enable transfer of files from the flash memory drive to a variety of external devices.